The following invention relates generally to rakes having heads which are adjustable relative to an associated handle and further includes an improved means for grasping the rake handle.
Maintenance of one's property has always been a time consuming and onerous task. Among the chores associated with lawn and garden maintenance, there are included raking and picking up of leaves, grass clippings, small limbs, etc., the gathering of which has been traditionally resolved by rakes. However, the placement of the debris to a location remote from the thus assembled piles requires stooping over and picking up the debris with one or more rakes and placing same into a container for transport to the remote location.
When the above described chore occurs relatively infrequently, one's muscles may not be necessarily conditioned to performing the task, and soreness can occur. Thus, a longstanding yet heretofore unsatisfied need exists for the facile gathering and placement of leaves, cut grass and other lawn debris from gathered piles to a location remote therefrom.
The following patents reflect to the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,131--Ross--Oct. 13, 1959 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,720--Blodgett--Feb. 15, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,397--Fiorentino--July 26, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,277--Burkholder--Nov. 8, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,448--Blanco--Jan. 29, 1980 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,794--Gascon--Oct. 6, 1981.
Each of the citations except Blodgett teaches the use of a device for picking up trash and other debris in which first and second rake-like implements are pivoted to each other and includes means for allowing the two rake portions to articulate in allowing same to sandwich debris, trash or the like.
For example, the patent to Fiorentino teaches the use of first and second rakes pivoted at 32 and provided with handle members 35 and 44 (FIG. 1) to substantially achieve a structure which engages debris on two sides thereof for transport to an area remote therefrom.
Likewise, the patent to Ross has two rakes pivoted close to the base or head area of the rake so as to define a pair of tongs.
The patent to Blanco provides a combination rake and trash pickup tool in which the rakes are fanned from an open to a closed position by means of a linkage attached to the main handle 11 and a lever 29.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the instant invention and associated application is directed to and claims an instrumentality formed from two separate, discrete and non-interconnected rake components, each of substantially identical configuration provided with an instrumentality to attach each rake to one's arms at two separate points for ease and comfort in use. Moreover, an instrumentality has been provided on each of the thus defined rakes for angulating the head or working end of the rake relative to the shaft which extends to the arms of the user so that a variable and adjustable angle of attack can be effected when addressing debris to be picked up. The two rake instrumentalities are used in concert to provide a sandwiching effect so that debris between the two working heads can be picked up and debris can be deposited in an associated device which can transport the debris to a location remote from the lawn. Each rake can also function in the intended primary purpose as a rake without modification, unlike the prior art.